Robots Are Red, Vulpines Are Blue
Robots Are Red, Vulpines Are Blue is the first episode of Mutekiba Sentai Aniranger. It first aired on the 31st of March on YouTube. Sypnosis Thousands of years ago, a malevolent machine race visited Earth. Mankind was primitive, & were unable to defend themselves as the machines plundered & destroyed our planet. Five special animals, imbued with unusual intelligence & compassion, rose up to defend Earth. They drove the invaders away, the machines were no match for their courage & skill. With the battle won, the animals distilled their essences into five magical medallions, so that when mankind was ready, their power may be called on once more. And so it has been, for hundreds of generations. The coins have been lost & found, bought & sold, given & taken; but always used in the name of good. Today, the coins rest with four young men. Four defenders, sworn to protect life & freedom. And now, they will be joined by another... After eating a bowl of Foxy Crunch cereal, Miles goes off for a walk in a nearby forest when he sees thunder. Not far from the forest, General Caliber, a member of the Machine Empire, appears & summons his minions. Caliber's minion bring in a bomb that they plan to use to destroy Earth. Miles sees what's happening & runs off to see more of what's going on, but he ends up running into a minion. The minion drags Miles to Caliber, & Caliber starts torturing him to death. But before he can put Miles out of his misery, Adam, Peter, & Ron appear & tells him that they're his opponents now. So Caliber pulls out his lasergun & fires at them, but then, in a flash, they morph into the Anirangers! Adam & Caliber have a swordfight while Peter & Ron fight some minions. While hiding, Miles sees the Anirangers fighting & knows that he has to help them. Pulling out a mysterious coin that he found a few days ago, Miles learns that he can use that coin like the Anirangers. Meanwhile at a nearby beach, another Aniranger, Sam, fights some minions when he gets a call from Peter, telling him that the Anirangers need him. And so, Sam, after defeating one more minion, travels into the ground. Back at the forest, Peter & Ron (who is off-screen) continue fighting the minions. During the swordfight, Adam wounds Caliber & forces him to the ground. Just as he is about to finish him off, Caliber grabs his lasergun & fires at Adam. Then, Sam erupts out of the ground & fights the rest of the minions. Caliber furiously grabs hold of the wounded Adam & asks him, "How many times, you wretched creature?! How many times must I kill you?!" Before he can say more, Miles succeeds in becoming an Aniranger & tells Caliber to let Adam go. Afterwhich, in a giant leap, Miles tackles Caliber & pulls out small pieces of him just before Caliber pushes him off. Sam fights a minion & pulls out a cord from inside it which ends its life. Just as Sam wonders if the cord was important, another minion attacks him. Ron attacks some minions in the trees. Caliber grabs hold of Miles & scars the left side of his visor with his razor-like fingernail as revenge for being attacked by him. Adam is unable to save Miles since he's held captive by a minion. Ron & Sam join bonds in order to fight the minions. Adam is able to free himself by ripping of the minion's head, & Peter tosses him his Poison Arrow. Caliber sees Adam & throws Miles to the ground. Adam & Caliber continue their swordfight, & just as Caliber is abotu to gain the upper hand, Sam punches him in the left eye. Furious, Caliber fires his shoulder vulcans at Peter, which wounds him & causes the left side of his visor to be shattered. Avenging Peter, Sam succeeds in pulling out one of the vulcans off of Caliber's right shoulder before being knocked away from Caliber himself. Ron starts to fight Caliber, but Caliber ends up smacking him to the ground. Afterwhich, Caliber starts to walk off despite being injured. Adam quickly grabs his sword, Seikiba, while Peter helps the wounded Miles up. Sam does the same for Ron. Adam catches up to Caliber, & the final battle begins. Everytime Caliber tries to attack, Adam dodges his attacks & slashes him with Seikiba. Just then, Caliber pulls out a bomb & plans to use it destroy the Earth, as well as sacrificing his own life. But just as he's about to activate it, Adam succeeds in cutting off Caliber's hand with the bomb inside. Finally, in a flash, Adam thrusts Seikiba into Caliber's stomach, which ends his life once & for all. When Adam sees the now-deceased Caliber, he starts to feel bad. Peter walks up to him & tells him that it's okay, they won. But Adam tells Peter that it always ends with more destruction & more violence, & that they're supposed to be defenders, not destroyers. The episode ends with Sam comforting the guilty Miles & examining the scar on his visor while Ron walks off. Category:Episode See Also Howl of the Wolf American Counterpart in Power Rangers Animal ChargeCategory:Mutekiba Sentai Aniranger